Yuffie's Decision
by PsyGirl07
Summary: Yuffie picks a fight with the wrong team of fighters. Just who are they? And do they have any materia? Rated PG for mild language - Very Funny.


Yuffie's Decision  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Welcome to my very very very first fanfic!!! At least... almost a fanfic. I took scene where Yuffie joins the FF7 group and twisted it and changed it a lot! Please be nice and review!  
  
(BTW: Thoughts are shown through a double asterisk (**) an example would be: **I'm so confused!!** she thought.  
  
Yuffie nestled down into the branches of the large oak tree she was sitting in, high above the ground. She was bored out of her mind. Yuffie tossed a round yellow crystal up and down, up and down, the only thing she could get her hands on today. Materia wasn't easy to come by, and this yellow one wasn't really that helpful. It was used to throw heavy things at enemies, pretty lame actually. Of course Yuffie didn't have many items, and would have appreciated an elemental materia like fire or ice.  
  
Yuffie sighed and climbed higher, **It's so boring, she thought, Why don't travelers carry something more valuable, its not easy being a thief you know... I can't believe I came all this way from Wutai, to find practically nothing!**  
  
Life was hard, and Yuffie had seen her own share of troubles, but had somehow avoided getting to caught up in anything after the war. Maybe if she traveled in a group... No, that was too risky. Yuffie could get her materia stolen from her that way!  
  
Suddenly, Yuffie heard noises in the bushes below her. She peered down through the branches of the oak, and saw three people pushing through the thicket. There was a man in his early 20's with spiked blonde hair. He was wearing a strange uniform, with purple pants and shirt. He was leading two others. A black, rough looking man with a gun on his arm, and a small woman in a pink dress with braided hair.  
  
**What a strange group, I wonder if they have anything worth stealing,** thought Yuffie as she continued to examine the figures.  
  
All of the sudden, a large creature that resembled some sort of reptile crawled out of the ground behind the team. It hissed, angry that the intruders had awakened its sleep, and drool dripped from its fangs. It began to charge at the team.  
  
The crew turned around, "Not again..." the woman sighed.  
  
The black man shot a round of bullets towards the beast, "Take that ya damn crocodile thing!" He shouted, the lizard stopped charging and snarled angrily.  
  
"Don't waste your breath," said the blonde, holding out his hand. Three large bolts of lightning rained down from the clear blue sky, bursting through the trees, nearly frying Yuffie. It hit the creature and as 100,000 volts circulated through it, it let out one long strange howl, and dropped dead.  
  
Yuffie looked down at the burnt animal, and then at the large hole through the branch that one of the thunder bolts had shot clean through.  
  
**Elemental materia?** She wondered, **Lightning... but at a much higher level,** she smiled, **If I could get my hands on that...** Yuffie put her yellow materia gem next to her giant shiruken. It shrunk in size and she clicked it into a hole on the weapon.  
  
The woman put her hands on her hips, "Hey I wanted to use my earth materia!" she said, "I need some experience with monsters to!"  
  
"You could have been hurt," said the blonde man.  
  
"Your always trying to protect me, I hate that!" she crossed her arms.  
  
"Earth?" Yuffie said under her breath, "How much materia do they have anyway?"  
  
The trio began to walk away slowly. Yuffie watched them walk under the oak tree and began to climb down to the lower branches. She planned to attack them from above when their backs were turned.  
  
**One...**  
  
Yuffie stood up balancing on the limb.  
  
**Two...**  
  
she crouched down, ready to jump.  
  
**Thr--** "Aaaaaaah!!!!" suddenly her foot slipped and she fell backwards, falling down and down landing in a thick huckleberry bush.  
  
"Ohhh, ow, ow, ow..." she groaned as she gathered her senses, leaves were strewn all through her hair and her head spun.  
  
The people she had meant to rob were now gawking at her, obviously surprised, and wondering what kind of idiot had fallen out of a big oak tree.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" the woman said running up to her, "Are you all right? Here, let me help you up," she offered her hand.  
  
"Yeah, thanks..." Yuffie replied shakily, reaching for the outstretched hand. **What are you doing?!** Her mind yelled at her, **Don't get friendly with the enemy!!**  
  
Yuffie suddenly gathered herself and smacked the hand away, "I don't need your help!" She shouted, hopping out of the shrub, "I'm fine, I can catch myself!"  
  
The woman backed away, "Geez, sorry..."  
  
"C'mon, lets fight! C'mon! C'mon!!" she taunted, "You can't beat a Ninja!"  
  
"Let's get her," the black man said loading his gun arm.  
  
**Uh-oh... I wasn't expecting them to agree so quickly...** Yuffie thought, "You won't stand a chance! I've got skills you could never compare with!" she lied.  
  
"Wanna bet?" said the black man pointing his gun at her, a drop of sweat trickled down Yuffie's face.  
  
The woman put her hand on the barrel of the gun, "Hey, relax a bit, you know she can't hurt us, and she looks like she's seen better days."  
  
"I agree," said the blonde, "She might even be of help," he turned towards Yuffie,  
  
"Hey, you! Do you know how to get to Junon?"  
  
"Um, yeah, its that way," she said pointing, **Oh crud!** She thought realizing what she just did, **I showed them a way to escape! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!**  
  
"See, she's not so bad, let's get going." The blonde put his hands behind his head and began to walk away, the other two followed.  
  
"Thank you, little girl!" the woman said waving her hand.  
  
Yuffie's temple throbbed, "I'm not little!! She screamed, throwing her shiruken at the woman. It missed, skimming past the red ribbon tied around the woman's braid, and as it boomeranged back to Yuffie it sliced through the metal shoulder pad on the right arm of the blond man.  
  
He turned around slowly. "I think its time to teach this little girl to be a little more polite to her elders." He put his hand around a giant saber that was clipped onto his back.  
  
The woman nodded, "That got a little too close for comfort," she said, twirling her long metal staff like a baton.  
  
"It's 'bout time," the black man grumbled.  
  
**Oh no...** thought Yuffie, **A battle against them?! I'll never survive!** Against her will Yuffie found herself agreeing. "I was hoping this would happen. You don't seem too tough!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the blond said, fed up with her babbling. He held out his palm and Yuffie quickly back-flipped, remembering this was the same technique he had used on the beast. She moved just in time as three bolts rained down in front of her.  
  
Yuffie smiled and tossed an item into the air, it divided into three sections when it smashed into the ground, it releasing a trio of flames that consumed her opponents.  
  
Yuffie jumped up and down with excitement. "Yes! Yes! Ye--aaaaaaahhhhh!!!" she shrieked as the ground began to twist and writhe under her feet. Losing balance Yuffie fell onto her butt, and saw the team looking more ticked off than ever with the woman holding out her hands making the ground move with her "Earth" materia.  
  
"My turn." The black man went into a strange pose and suddenly flames appeared all around her. Yuffie got up and began to run as fast as she could, but suddenly the hilt of a sword came down against her head, and everything went black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yuffie's head swam, she tried to keep conscious, but she felt as if she had been caught between a hammer and nail.  
  
**I can't believe I lost...** She just had to stay awake, they could rob her blind or take her captive... or even kill her! She forced her eyes open, and saw the woman in the pink dress crouching down near her, "Sorry," she said with a weak smile.  
  
Yuffie sat up slowly, "Lets go again, I-I can still fight! Y-you'll pay for this!!" She rose to her feet and staggered forward.  
  
"No, I don't think so," said the woman shaking her head. Yuffie jabbed her fist outward while the woman just took a step back, "What do you think Cloud? I don't think she gets it."  
  
"Nah, leave her be. Lets get out of here," The blonde turned his back to her.  
  
Yuffie felt her energy returning as her anger rose, she stomped towards him and grabbed his arm, "I know why you're running away, you're scared! Scared as a chocobo!"  
  
"You have something against chocobo's?" he said, facing her.  
  
"Your terrified aren't you?" Yuffie shot back.  
  
"Petrified," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Ha!! I knew it!!" she laughed, "I come from a long line of Ninja! Never thought you'd meet one in person, eh?" she said, her smirk hiding all the pain and dizziness in her head, "But... err, I'll show you mercy for now! Umm, bye."  
  
Yuffie turned and started to run. She could feel a large bump rising on her head and was that sweat or blood running down her forehead? Anyhow she really needed to get some medical attention one way or another.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a sharp, "Wait!" from the blonde man. She skidded to a stop and faced him slowly.  
  
**Now what?** Yuffie wondered, **They've nearly killed me and now they want something else? Unless... unless they are want me to join their party!** Yuffie grinned, maybe it would be easier to rob them then she thought!  
  
"Let me guess," Yuffie said slowly and smoothly, "You want me to join your team, right?"  
  
The blond looked at his companions and they all nodded. "Yes I knew it!" said Yuffie happily, "Everyone wants someone as strong, fast, and smart as me! No one will deny it!"  
  
"All righty then," said the woman cheerfully, "What's your name?"  
  
Yuffie gave her an evil glare, "I haven't agreed yet," she said angrily, "You guys sure are pushing me on this! I think you all are rude jerks!" Yuffie had changed her mind again, because her head was beginning to ache even more and didn't think she would think straight in another minute.  
  
She started to run away but then turned around and raced straight toward them, darting past the black man who didn't have much of any part in the conversation at all. As she dashed past him she cut off a pouch of some sort hanging from his belt using a very small knife.  
  
Yuffie ran harder as she heard a stream of expletives fly from the black guy's mouth. It seemed like the only thing he could say with proper grammar.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yuffie collapsed in a beat up chair at a small shop in Junon. She looked around at the various items on the shelves and counters and wondered if she had enough to get a potion and maybe some bandages, or even better, materia!  
  
Yuffie dumped out the stolen pouch's contents onto her lap. Jackpot! Bills and coins spilled out onto her khaki shorts. She quickly stuffed the money (gil) back into the bag so no one would see her fortune. Yuffie casually walked up to the counter, "Do you have any materia?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"1000 gil, a real bargain it is."  
  
She picked up a round green stone, "I want this fire materia, will this pay for it?" she pulled out a paper bill out of the bag slowly.  
  
"Nope," the man replied, "That's only 50 gil."  
  
"Okay..." Yuffie hesitated for a moment and then drew another bill out of the pouch, "How about this?"  
  
The old man chuckled, "That's another 50, you still need 900 gil to get this."  
  
Yuffie dumped the all the money onto the counter, "This should pay for it!" she said starting to get angry.  
  
The man counted it out, and said with a smile, "Sorry lass, this is only 500 gil, half the price. We have other stuff though."  
  
Yuffie slid the gil back into the bag, "All right, I'll take a potion and a bandage."  
  
"That'll be 350."  
  
Yuffie glared at him for a second and then pulled some coins and paper money out the pouch. She snatched up her merchandise and stormed out, "What a rip off..." she hissed.  
  
Yuffie poured the potion onto her hands and rubbed it onto the bump on her head. She wasn't cut, and the wounds weren't as serious as she thought. She put it on her bruises and burns and then swallowed the remaining bit of liquid. It tasted horrible, but she could already feel her strength returning.  
  
She went over to a shady restaurant and ordered a sushi dish, to try and get the taste of the potion out of her mouth, but it wasn't as good as the food in Wutai. She paid the 100 gil bill for the meal and set off with her remaining 50 gil. Yuffie couldn't afford much now.  
  
She wandered around town for awhile and then left to the outdoors. Leaning against a tree, she wondered if she'd ever see those travelers again... naw, probably not. Eventually Yuffie drifted off to a light sleep with the warm sun shining on her drooped shoulders.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yuffie was tossed out of her comforting sleep as something grasped her ankle and she felt the world flip over.  
  
She screamed and kicked, trying to get away from her kidnapper, and found herself beating her fists against... purple pants? Yuffie soon realized she was hanging upside-down by her ankles, and her opponent was the man with blond hair.  
  
"Let go of me!!!" she shrieked, trying to get loose, "Jerk!! Idiot!!" she screamed over and over.  
  
Ignoring her insulting remarks, he said "What are you, five foot?"  
  
Yuffie was very self conscious about her height, and the fact that he could lift her off the ground was very irritating, "No! I'm five foot two!!"  
  
"Right..." he said with a smirk, "That's why you shouldn't mess with men that are older, stronger, and taller then you." (He's five foot seven.) The blonde dropped her and Yuffie quickly recovered doing a quick back handspring. She noticed the rest of the team behind him.  
  
"That's it! Let's settle th--" Yuffie stopped and remembered that's what got her started in this mess. "Umm, err..." She stuttered.  
  
"Okay, well anyway," the blonde said pushing back his hair, "We were going to invite you into our group, but considering your maturity and age--"  
  
"Okay! I'll come with!" Yuffie interjected. The group blinked, "Hey, you could of let me finish," the blonde said slowly. Yuffie just gave a cocky smile. "Just, c'mon," The blonde continued, shaking his head and walking off.  
  
"What you're not going to even ask my name?" Yuffie asked.  
  
No response. Yuffie put her hands on her hips but knew she had them right where she wanted. **Heh, heh... I'll just act friendly, but then I'll steal ALL their materia! This all for you, Wutai!**  
  
Yuffie looked up and saw the team walking off without her. "H-hey wait up! My names Yuffie Kisaragi! I'll give you your money back! ...At least what's left... wait!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
WARNING!!!! This next part contains HUGE spoilers for the ending of the game!!!! Just scroll down to the bottom of the page and review if you haven't got past the at least the first disk of FF7. But if you have beaten the game or just don't care, go ahead read it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
They got off to a rough start. The company was bigger than she thought and Yuffie met Tifa and Red XIII in addition to Cloud, Barret, and Aeris. The team got larger and larger with Cid, Cait Sith, and her mysterious opposite, Vincent. Yuffie never stopped trying to rob her allies, and succeeded, almost. Afterwards she feared they would leave her because of her theft but they forgave her, something she never would have done. She endured Cid's flying air ship which made her sick, but her team bore with her. Yuffie watched Cloud's beloved Aeris murdered by Sephiroth, and for the first time in years she cried, and even on Cloud's shoulder. She watched Cloud reawaken his soul and mind, his love for Tifa grow, and Vincent saw his love one last time. Who would've known that she would have had to face off with the most demonic man of all, Sephiroth, to save the world? Yuffie was glad she had recklessly attacked Cloud so long ago, because for the first time, Yuffie had found her friends, and her purpose.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
iii iii  
  
iii  
  
iii  
  
THERE!!! It's over!!!! Please review even if it sucks!! I don't care whether I get flamed or encouraged!! Every review counts! 


End file.
